piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man's Cove
Dead Man's Cove, also known as Dead Man's Grotto or simply the Grotto, was a mysterious and haunted sea cave located in Isla Tesoro. Referred to as a graveyard of lost souls, this subterranean passageway was known for the cursed treasure which pirates have died for that was hidden within the caverns. Many of these buccaneers met a brutal fate, forever silenced to keep the location of the booty a secret. Filled with waterfalls, the grotto had a beach littered with the pirates' skeleton remains, a ghost ship sailing in a storm-tossed lagoon, glittering troves of ill-gotten treasures, and a ghostly grotto. This haunted realm, where a ghostly voice admonishes, "Dead men tell no tales," recalled the struggles pirates endured on the open seas. History The history behind Dead Man's Cove is shrouded in mystery. Raging waterfalls led into this dark and mysterious grotto, which served as a graveyard of haunted caverns. Through this subterranean passageway, a ghostly voice could be heard uttering the eerie warning, "Dead men tell no tales." Within the grotto lied a beach littered with skeleton remains of pirates who fell short in their search for buried treasure, shown undisturbed where they lay as crabs crawl around. One skeleton pirate can be seen having been stabbed in the back, while another skeletal pirate had a seagull make a nest on the dead pirate's hat. Further along, there were more skeletons engaged in pursuits like steering a ship's wheel or drinking wine. Deeper in the caves, there were dead pirate skeletons that were seen reviewing treasure maps or fondling with the treasure itself. All the while, the harpsichord accompanies the rousing strains of a famous pirate chantey.Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) There were legends of a cursed treasure that lied within the caves. Many buccaneers met a brutal fate, forever silenced by the blade to keep the location of the booty a secret. Pretty baubles and a king's ransom in gold, it seemed as blood money as the treasure cavern was filled edge to edge with sparkling jewels, piles of gold, and all types of trinkets and art. Seated atop this cache of plundered wealth was a skeletal pirate to remind visitors that even the finest riches and wealth were no match for death, which was the only reward any of these pirates could count on. Past the treasure-filled caves, the grotto narrowed into a tunnel shrouded in mist as ghostly voices could be heard echoing through the cavern, giving visitors an eerie warning of an ancient curse. Locations Hurricane Lagoon Going through the grotto, a ghastly skeleton could be seen clutching the the helm of a ghost ship, with its rotting boards smashed on the rocky grotto shore in the stormy night sky. Shredded sails and old cargo remains scattered throughout the site of the wreck as the lone skeleton was doomed to eternally pilot the ship, dead set on steering his vessel into any port in this particular storm. Crew's Quarters Moving onward, visitors pass the "Crew's Quarters," a salty hangout where two skeletal pirates appear to have died enjoying their rum and wine. Pirates seemed to have once used this old inn as a homestead, as signs hanging nearby read "Stow yer weapons" and "Thar Be No Place Like Home!" Decorated with remnants from old ships and vessels, this hideaway was adorned with liquor, glassware, and lush artwork. One of which was painting picturing a lusty redhead wielding a pirate's blade, drinking nectar supplied by a cherub with a devilish grin. Captain's Quarters Drifting onward, visitors pass the finely appointed private quarters of this skeleton crew's captain. There lied what remains of a skeletal Pirate Captain reading in bed, inside an ornate, subterranean chamber, surrounded by the spoils of a lifetime of treachery and ill-gotten gains. The bony buccaneer holding a magnifying glass over his reading material, a treasure map, while a nearby harpsichord plays a melancholy rendering of a famous pirate chantey. The captain was known to be a "man of delicate taste", mainly because his quarters was rigged with the finest furnishings money didn't buy. Treasure Room Near the end of the grotto lied a "cursed treasure" consisting of pretty baubles and a king's ransom in gold. Indeed, the treasure cavern was filled edge to edge with sparkling jewels, piles of gold, and all types of trinkets and art. Seated atop this cache of plundered wealth was a skeletal pirate to remind visitors that even the finest riches and wealth were no match for death, which was the only reward any of these pirates could count on. Many buccaneers met a brutal fate, forever silenced by the blade to keep the location of the booty a secret. Ghostly Grotto While sailing past the amazing treasure, the grotto narrowed into a tunnel shrouded in mist as ghostly voices echo through the cavern. As visitors sail through the misty cavern, these voices warn of an evil curse, that they may not survive to pass this way again, and that dead men tell no tales. The skeletal remains of a pirate trapped in a snare trying to steal the treasure shifts back into a fleshy form while sea creatures play with the loot. Behind the scenes *A map of Isla Tesoro would identify this location as "Dead Man's Cove", though it would be more commonly known as "Dead Man's Grotto" or simply the "Grotto". *Most of what was seen in Dead Man's Cove was put into ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. This includes the treasure-filled caverns, the actions of several of the pirate skeletons, and the "crabs on the beach' vignette with the stabbed skeleton. *Over the years, the Dead Man's Cove of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride would receive several changes. skeleton in Dead Man's Cove.]] **In 2006 revamp of the ride, the stone chest from the first film would appear in the "Treasure Room" sequence, and the misty cavern was also replaced by a waterfall that showed a visage of Davy Jones; in 2011, Blackbeard temporarily replaced Davy Jones until the end of the year, in which he only appeared in the Magic Kingdom version. Later on, the ghostly visages of both characters took turns at appearing in the waterfall. This lasted until 2018, when the mist effect was removed and the ghostly voices from prior to the refurbishment returned. In addition, a new scene replaced the waterfall, showing a new vignette of a pirate trapped in a net while clutching a chest full of treasure near an octopus that was grabbing some treasure using its tentacles. As the boats pass the scene, the pirate appears to transform from a skeleton to a living pirate, signifying that guests were traveling further back in time to when the pirates were alive and well. **In 2012, mermaids would appear in the ride at Walt Disney World; by a shape splashing in the water near the skeletons on a beach, where a mermaid skeleton lies with them. An audio of My Jolly Sailor Bold can also be heard at this part of the ride. This lasted until 2018, when the scene was restored to its original form. *Unlike the other parks, the Magic Kingdom version of the ride doesn't have the Crew's Quarters, Captain's Quarters, or Treasure Room sequences. *In the 2013 game Disney Infinity, there is a location called "Dead Man's Cove", but it is unknown if it's the same as in the original attraction or if it's a new version that only appears in the game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''Disney Infinity'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies'' Notes and references Category:Isla Tesoro locations